warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Randolph Poap
Randolph Poap (nicknamed "Randy" by those who know him) is a member of the Scarlet Onslaught, dedicated to desotrying the leigons of the Scourge. Appearance For the most part, Randoplh is pretty typical of the survviors of lordaeron; fiar skinned, he has dark hair, a thick beared and large, imposing eyebrows. His features show some hardening from years of continual combat aginst the armies of the undead, but he still seems to be capable of laughing or, at the very least, managing a smile. As a member of the Crusade, he wore bright red robes, symbolising his affiliation. Since joining the Onslaught and vbecoming a Raven Priest, he has taken to wearing darker colours. Regardless, he wears a bright red peaked cap, embalzoned with the symbol of the crusade. It looks awesome. Personality By the standards of the Scarlet Crusade, Randolph used to be realtively moderate and easygoing. While a fantatical follower of the light who had devoted himself to the untter destruction of the Scoruge, he was, when not in battle at least, comparitvely friendly towards his fellow Crusaders. He liked to spend his off-hours socilisding and having a good time, and could often be found in the tavern in New Avalon, knocking back a few pints with his comerades in arms. None of thise made him any less capable in battle; he was a capable healer, more then willing to go out of his way to help the injured and keep them in the fight. While primarily a healer, he was capable of standing up to the undead armies in a fight. However, since becoming one of the Onslaught's Raven Priests, his mood has changed somewhat. He has become more aggressive and more outspoken, calling for the destruction not only of the Scoruge but of anyone who is not a member of the Crusade. At the same time, he's become less sociable and more indrawn, apparenrtly concentrating more on developing his newfound abilities. Despite this change, he has formed a partenership of sorts with his fellow crusader, Jordie Taeny. After rescuing her from the ruins of Havenshire, he has worked alongside of them, the pair striking down their foes in the name of vengance. Rather then serving to sate her anger, however, he only seems to magnify it. History Born before the Orcish Invasion, Randolph's earliest memories are of warfare and destruction, his homeland being threatened by alien, green-skinned monsters. In the aftermath of the war, he felt a strong desire to aid his country in any way he could; he ultimately chose to serve the resurgent Church of the Light, becoming a priest. Over the next decade, he faithfully served the church, aiding it and its causes. Unlike others, he sought no greater gain or advantage from his service, merely wanting to aid others. At the time of the Scoruge invasion he was in Darrowshire; evacuated just beofre the Scoruge attack there, he found himself in Tyr's hand. Along with the other refugees there, he pledged himself to the newly formed Scarlet Crusade. However, while dedicated to desotrying the undead armies, he preferred to aid others, helping to tend to the sick and aiding in the fortifcation of the city. He did not shrink form combat, however, and would willingly engage the undead leigons if needs be. During the fall of Havenshire, he braved the horroes of the Death Knight armies to rescue the injured from the battlefield, saving the injured Jordie Taeney amongst others. His dedication and faith saw him join the those who followed Abbendis to Northrend, forming the new Scarlet Onsalught and, ironically, escaping the destruction of the rest of the Crusade. Renjoining Admiral Westwind, he was one of those who volunteered to join the ranks of the Crusade's new "Raven" priests. Along with Taeney, he is currentlky stationed in New Hearthglen, ready and willing to aid the Onslaught in its march to vicotry against the Scoruge. category:Characters category:Scarlet Crusade category:Human category:Priest category:Articles by Darthfish